The present invention relates to a wire connector more particularly to a wire connector having a base which prevents radial displacement of the mandibles of the clamping means of the same, said clamping means having a strong grip which can firmly hold wires of any size.
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a wire connector of the prior art. Accordingly, it includes a tubular sleeve housing a pair of conducting tongs which are biased to clamp a wire or terminal between them.
The tubular housing, however, lacks a means to anchor the pair of tongs in the same. This freedom of movement detracts from the clamping strenght of the tongs.
Further, the resilient property of the tongs is adversely affected by long periods of clamping anything larger than a smaller radius wire.
Still another drawback is that the axes of the tongs will tend to shift radially, so as to occupy different planes, when a larger wire is inserted in the connector. When the tongs are no longer coplanal, they can release the held wire, this also stems from the lack of anchorage of the tongs.